


Fallen

by simply_average



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Forbidden Love, I'm Sorry, I'm just too tired to edit, Implied Reincarnation, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:47:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6247825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simply_average/pseuds/simply_average
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Akashi sees him, he wears black.</p>
<p>“Um, mister,” a small boy, barely older than five, approaches the blue haired man sitting on the swing set, “Would you mind getting up? There are six of us here, and you don’t seem to be swinging anyway.”</p>
<p>Akashi watches, as the other man gets up, and the boy grins in delight, trotting off to his friends to explain that all the swings were free now.</p>
<p>“But Matsuda-kun,” a small girl protests, “the swing sets were already empty!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arzenpai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arzenpai/gifts).



> written for the wysv 2016 akkr white day event

//

The first time Akashi sees him, he wears black.

“Um, mister,” a small boy, barely older than five, approaches the blue haired man sitting on the swing set, “Would you mind getting up? There are six of us here, and you don’t seem to be swinging anyway.”

Akashi watches, as the other man gets up, and the boy grins in delight, trotting off to his friends to explain that all the swings were free now.

“But Matsuda-kun,” a small girl protests, “the swing sets were already empty!”

//

_“That you are powerful makes no difference to me. You have crossed heaven’s boundaries and for that, you will die.”_

_“Ah, the heaven shows no mercy. How ironic.”_

//

 

The second time, Akashi learns his name.

“Are you following me?” Akashi’s voice is even.

The man - boy really, now that Akashi can see him up close - blinks at him, slow and measured.

“You can see me,” he breathes, and Akashi’s suspicions get confirmed.

“So you’re something like an apparition,” Akashi intones flatly, “do you need something from me.”

It isn’t even a question, and Akashi sees something akin to sadness flash in those cool blue eyes.

“Shouldn’t you be more surprised?” The blue-eyed boy questions, and while his tone isn’t chiding - quite the opposite in fact - Akashi feels like he’s heard this familiar hint of exasperation directed at him before.

“Do I know you?” Akashi asks instead, and the boy smiles.

“I’m Kuroko Tetsuya.”

//

_“I spared your life in a moment of pity. Do not overplay your hand.”_

_“Do you really pity me, Akashi-kun?”_

//

The third time, Kuroko makes the first move.

“Akashi-kun,” he greets, and while his tone does not bely much emotion, Akashi can see the subdued happiness in those ocean blue eyes.

“Kuroko,” Akashi stretches his legs on the bed, suppressing a wince of pain, “it’s been a while.”

Kuroko smiles at him then, radiant and beautiful, and not for the first time Akashi wonders what sort of ethereal being he is.

“It has indeed,” Kuroko says, helping Akashi get comfortable on the bed.

“Won’t you tell me who you are?” Akashi asks, tone plaintive, and smiles when he notes Kuroko’s conflict.

Kuroko frowns at him when he sees the smile, and shakes his head.

“I have faith in Akashi-kun.”

//

_“If there is no true right or wrong, what does that make me, a being of supposed righteousness?”_

_“I don’t know, Akashi-kun. But please know this, whatever you may be, you’re still you, and I respect you for that.”_

//

“I have only a few weeks left,” is Akashi’s opening statement when Kuroko next appears.

“I know,” Kuroko says, but Akashi notes that he doesn’t look sad.

“Why do you visit me?” Akashi asks, hoping to receive an answer at least this time.

Kuroko opens his mouth, then closes it, and meets Akashi’s eyes.

“I don’t know,” he says, and somehow Akashi believes him.

//

_“What is life then, Tetsuya? Is there no true meaning to my life?”_

_“You make me happy. For me, that’s enough.”_

//

“This is for you,” Kuroko says, placing a glass shogi board on Akashi’s table.

Akashi looks up at him.

“They think I’m insane,” Akashi says quietly, and Kuroko stills.

“Why?” Kuroko asks, and receives a blank stare in return.

“They say that I talk to walls. Do I, _Tetsuya_? Do you exist? Or are you just a figment of my broken mind?” Akashi’s eyes are wild, almost desperate, and Kuroko recognises the look immediately.

Kuroko is running out of time.

“Akashi-kun,” he begins calmly, even though his insides are trembling, “I think you should remember our first conversation. Do you remember where we first met?” he asks, well aware that he’s _this_ close to breaking their unspoken rule of him withholding information.

“Yes,” Akashi smiles dreamily, “in the skies.”

Kuroko’s heart skips a beat.

//

_“You’re silent today, Tetsuya. Is something wrong?”_

_“It’s nothing Akashi-kun.”_

//

“He’s not being destructive, and so what if he’s talking to imaginary people? If it helps alleviate the pain, I think he’s allowed some leeway.”

Kuroko overhears the conversation and wonders how long he has, or if the TimeKeeper would thwart him again.

“He should be transferred to the psych ward,” the other doctor says, while the one who supported Akashi shakes his head.

“I think he should be allowed his peace.”

Kuroko clenches his fist.

//

_“I feel.. like I’ve wronged you. I apologise for that, Kuroko. My other self was well-intentioned, but I do not agree with his drastic measures.”_

_“Of course, Akashi-kun.”_

_“Also Kuroko, please know that you have a special place in my life.”_

//

Some days, Akashi is lucid.

Others, he’s not.

“Tetsuyaaaaaa,” Akashi greets him, a too wide smile on his face.

Kuroko smiles, hiding his pain at seeing the once magnificent Akashi reduced to this child-like entity.

“Does it hurt Tetsuya?” Akashi asks, “Because it hurts,” he whimpers, clutching his head, “It hurts so _much._ ”

Kuroko blinks back his wet eyes, wondering if all this pain is truly worth it, but he remembers a pair of scarlet eyes smiling at him gently, and reminds himself that everything is worth it, especially when it involves Akashi.

“Akashi-kun,” he calls, but Akashi is too busy lost in the painful haze of his shattered mind, and never hears him -

_“Please come back.”_

//

_“Kuroko. I think I may lose my wings.”_

_“Akashi-kun?”_

_“I have developed human feelings of attachment. Love, I believe it’s called?”_

_“Towards whom are these feelings directed, if I may ask?”_

_“It’s you, of course.”_

//

“Kuroko,” Akashi calls, and Kuroko tenses immediately.

It’s been a while since Kuroko has heard that calm, collected voice address him.

“Akashi-kun,” Kuroko says, not meeting those crimson eyes.

“I’m losing my mind, aren’t I?”

Kuroko does not respond, but he knows the question is a rhetoric.

“You are somehow related, aren’t you?”

Kuroko looks up. This is further than he has ever gotten.

Akashi smiles. “Insanity isn’t a symptom associated with my illness. My mind has been murky ever since you appeared so it wasn’t difficult to connect the two. I know you’re waiting for me to remember who you are, but I believe that may not happen,” Akashi’s smile falls, “But please know that you have a special place in my life.”

Every hair on Kuroko’s body stands on end.

“What did you say?” His voice is barely above a whisper, but he cannot hope. He dares not hope because if there is anything he has learnt, it’s that hope is the cruellest form of torture.

“I remember some things,” Akashi says hesitantly. “A palace. White gates. A jury.”

Kuroko presses a quick kiss to Akashi’s forehead and rushes out of the room.

//

_“For the act of desecration of our holy name, the guardian named as Akashi Seijuurou is to be banished into the human world. He’s cursed to die when he’s 25, unless he remembers his so-called love, seeing as they were so sure their love would save them.”_

_“Decreed to be banished, with a curse upon his soul. All in favour?”_

_Eleven hands raise._

//

Midorima Shintarou is weaving a tapestry when Kuroko comes rushing in.

Takao lets a low hiss of discomfort at the intrusion, but Midorima manages to placate the agitated shape-shifter.

“Kuroko. I thought I told you that you aren’t welcome here.”

Kuroko, flushed and panting, does not heed Midorima’s words.

“He remembers,”  he gasps instead, “he remembered some things.”

Midorima’s eyes tighten imperceptibly.

“Please, Midorima-kun you have to slow his time,” Kuroko says, “He is so close. _We_ are so close.”

“Kuroko you know the rules-”

“You do know that the only reason I’ve not done anything is because there would be no changing it, do you?” Kuroko asks, and Midorima frowns.

“I do not appreciate blackmail.”

“He was your _friend_ ,” Kuroko’s voice is hoarse with emotion, but he still does not raise it.

Midorima eyes him impassively.

“Bonds hold no meaning in front of fate.”

//

_“Is there no way to undo this?” Kuroko asks, tears clogging his throat. “He didn’t deserve this.”_

_Midorima’s eyes are sad when he says, “There are no short cuts with things like these.”_

_“But I’m a Reaper,” Kuroko says, eyes imploring, “my very presence is abhorrent to humans.”_

_Midorima sighs. “There’s a way. Meet him by the time he’s already dying by his illness. Maybe you’ll have your chance.”_

//

Memories flood Kuroko’s brain, each more bittersweet than the last.

When Kuroko arrives at the hospital, he’s greeted with an empty bed.

His powers help him sense a departed soul, and the wail of anguish he lets out is earth-shattering.

//

“Shin-chan,” Takao says, “why didn’t you help him?”

Midorima does not meet Takao’s eyes.

“It’s better this way.”

//

**Epilogue**

A redheaded child, no more than 5, plays by the sand box. ****

“Excuse me?” a tiny voice, interrupts the child. ****

He turns around, to meet sparkling blue eyes. ****

“I’m Kuroko Tetsuya,” the small boy says, “would you like to play with me?” ****

The redhead smiles. “I’m Akashi Seijuurou. And yeah, I’d like to!” ****

//

**Author's Note:**

> ending - i meant to imply thatr kuroko has reincarnated too, bc i imagine he kille d himself out of grief haha //rolls away//


End file.
